My Alter Ego Keeps Getting My Girl!
by Dragon Lady9
Summary: Yugi has a bone to pick with Yami, so he and Tea appear on a talk show! The Star of the show is my OC. There is a WAFFy surprise ending, and amorous Yami, and an irate Yugi! Don't you dare miss out!


*This story is in the layout of a Jerry Springer Episode. I didn't use Jerry Springer because I don't want to get sued. * Dragon-I Own Nakima! Nakima- Yep, I am a flagmen of your inauguration.  
Dragon-...? Well, all other characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi!  
  
Announcer-Thanks for watching, today's episode is about lovers turned against each other, their other side, that is! Today, my alter ego keeps getting my girl! This is November 14, 2002, and you're watching the Nakima Legato Show!  
  
The intro to the show plays, we come to see Nakima standing in the audience. Yugi is sitting on a couch on the stage. The crowd is yelling for Nakima.  
  
Crowd- Na-Kima, Na-Kima, Na-Kima, Na-Kima, Woo!  
  
Nakima- Welcome, to the Nakima Legato Show! I'm your host, Nakima. We have a special show for you today. Here we have Yugi, who says his alter ego is stealing his girl! Let's see what he has to say. Tell us all about it Yugi.  
  
Yugi- Well, um... My Grandpa gave me a puzzle, the Millennium Puzzle for my birthday. I solved it and when I did, it gave me an alter ego, Yami Yugi.  
  
Nakima- Did you like the new you?  
  
Yugi- Sure! He was cool at first, but then...  
  
Nakima- Then what?  
  
Yugi- He started dragging tea.  
  
Crowd goes oooohhh!  
  
Nakima- Well, lets see what Yami Yugi thinks about all this! C'mon out, Yami!  
  
Yami comes out on stage and walks around the end, while all the women go crazy.  
  
Ladies in Crowd- Woo Hoo!(whistles)  
  
Many men in the crowd next to the yelling women look displeased. Yami then takes off his jacket and slings it into the crowd.  
  
Yami- Howdya like that, ladies?  
  
The women yell even louder and whistle. Some even throw their wedding rings onstage. Yugi looks like he's about to say something, Yami interrupts.  
  
Yami, points finger at Yugi-I don't care what you have to say, I make this look gooood! What do you think ladies?  
  
Yami turns his back to the crowd and holds up his arms. The women resume yelling. Yami sits on the sofa next to Yugi. He halfway lays down on it and spreads his legs out wide. When he does so a few of the women whistle. Yami lets out an evil little smile. Yugi looks furious. Nakima had been yelling with the women the whole time. She whistles into the microphone. Yami chuckles.  
  
Nakima- Woo! O.K. Now, hee hee, Yami, what do you have to say?  
  
Yami- Well, I was trapped in that puzzle for 4000 years; I just wanted to have a little fun.  
  
Woman- Have a little fun over here baby, Woo!  
  
Yami smirks again.  
  
Yami- I'd love to, but I already got his.  
  
Crowd- Oooooohhhhh!  
  
Nakima- Well, who-er-why were you dragging Tea?  
  
At dragging Tea, Yugi frowns.  
  
Yami- I liked what I saw, besides, she liked me better than that little twerp.  
  
Yugi looks as if he is going to explode.  
  
Nakima- Well, lets see what this damsel in distress, sees in you! C'mon out, Tea!  
  
Tea runs out on stage and sits between Yami and Yugi. Yami gets an adventurous look.  
  
Nakima- So, Tea, what do you think about this?  
  
Tea- Looks at both Yugi's and blushes) Well...first I loved Yami...  
  
At this point Yami scoots Tea a little closer to him. Yugi cracks.  
  
Yugi- Don't you touch her you *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
Yugi jumps up and kicks Yami in the crotch. He falls to the floor in pain. Tea stands up. Yugi is surprised at what he has done. Tea picks up Yami to see if he is ok. He charges Yugi and kicks him. Tea runs to Yugi. We can see Yami and Yugi's mouths moving, but all we can hear is the edit beep, like all they are doing is cursing.  
  
Yami and Yugi- *BEEP*  
  
Tea tries to separate them but it is no use, they move and fight around her. We can see her yelling and crying, but we can hear her via the edit beeping. Nakima waves her arms in the path of the camera. The camera then focuses on her. We see her make the cut motion with her hands. The edit beep suddenly goes off.  
  
Nakima- Go to a commercial!  
  
In the background we can hear Yami and Yugi screaming all sorts of obscenities. We get commercials from the sponsors. Commercials run for almost all of the second half of the show, because they can't separate Yami and Yugi. After thirteen minutes of commercials we finally get back to the show. Yami and Yugi are being held down on the couch by security guards.  
  
Nakima- Now Tea, what is going on?  
  
Tea- Like I said before, I love Yami, but then I realized Yami is the Yugi Yugi is afraid to be. Yami holds the feelings he can't convey. They are the same person. (Takes both Yugi's hands) Have you ever heard, "This nation, divided against itself, cannot stand?" Well, you're divided because of me. You're both Yugi. How could I have feelings for one without the other? I love you, both of you.  
  
Both Yugi's hug Tea.  
  
Crowd- Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.  
  
Yami Yugi goes back into the puzzle, Tea then hugs Yugi. They are both crying.  
  
Nakima- Well everybody *sniff* I'm afraid that's all the time we have *sniff* See you tomorrow, bye!  
  
The camera zooms in with a picture of Tea and Yugi, lost in a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LuvitHateitWantmetodieonawindowsill? LET MEH KNOW!!!!  
  
MOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAH! 


End file.
